Compañeros de piso
by Ley-83
Summary: Levi Rivaille: 26 años. Hace tres años anunció su retirada del mundo de la música. No se le volvió a ver. Eren: 18 años Estudiante universitario. Gran fan de la música de Levi. Desde que se fue de casa tuvo el presentimiento de que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados. Los próximos cinco años prometen ser de lo más entretenidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo, los estudios me tienen totalmente absorbida.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Estos personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

**Advertencias****: Esta historia es AU, es posible que en un futuro haya lemmon, así que aunque la categoría parte de T (Y creo que ya es alta) puede que en un futuro cambie a M. Esta historia también es yaoi (relaciones hombrexhombre). Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Eso es todo, si no hay ningún inconveniente, disfrutad de la lectura. **

Capítulo 1

_EMPEZAR DE NUEVO_

_-¿Qué has dicho?- Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pensar, me quedé paralizado.- ¡Eren, te he hecho una pregunta!- Miré la cara de mi padre, estaba gritando y muy cabreado, no debería haber hablado, lo sabía, me lo había repetido mil veces en mi cabeza y no me escuché, decidí ser prudente y no me contuve. Me pitaban los oídos, me dolía la cabeza y el miedo recorría mi cuerpo, no miedo a mi padre, ni a sus acciones, no a su cara roja por la ira, sino a mi futuro. Solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza durante esa estado de shock del que mi cuerpo y mente no salía: "¿y ahora qué?" Por fin había dicho en voz alta lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando en silencio y que tantas veces me había negado a mi mismo._

_Giré mi rostro hacia mi madre, situada a la derecha de mi padre, unos pasos más atrás. No quería mirarla, me aterraba ver en su cara asco u odio. Todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, o al menos esa era mi impresión. Cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos algo dentro de mi se rompió, el labio inferior me temblaba y empezaron a escocerme los ojos. Lo que tanto temí no se cumplió, no había asco, ni odio… Fue todavía peor, en ese momento deseé ver el rencor reflejado en sus pupilas, que me aborreciera y me gritara como mi padre hacía aunque le ignorara. Pero no… la cara de ella era de espanto, estaba pálida, como si delante suya no estuviera su hijo sino un monstruo o alguna especie de asesino. Su cara era de puro terror._

_Bajé la mirada al suelo, eso me había dolido más que todos los insultos y maldiciones que Grisha estaba propinando y que yo no me estaba molestando en escuchar. Una gran brecha se había abierto entre mis padres y yo, a los que tanto admiraba y amaba. Esa brecha también se abrió en mi corazón, sangrante, asfixiante. Dolía, y dolía mucho, a penas podía respirar y…_

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la respiración agitada. Respiró hondo, calmando las sensaciones que ese mal sueño había despertado en su cuerpo y mente, volviéndolas ahora algo lejano… Pero no desaparecerían, no lo harían. Porque eso que él llamaba "pesadilla" era una realidad sucedida hace dos semanas y que le seguiría atormentando por las noches.

Se incorporó en la cama despacio hasta tocar con los pies el frío suelo de la habitación. Observó con calma alrededor. Su habitación, siempre llena de color, ya no parecía tan acogedora ahora que se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Todo estaba metido en cajas o en bolsas. Recordó, con emoción y amargura por partes iguales, que ese día se mudaba. Miró la hora en el reloj situado sobre la mesilla al lado de su cama. Las 12:00, se suponía que tenía que levantarse a las 10:30. ¿La alarma no sonó? ¿Nadie fue a despertarlo? Mikasa solía sacarlo a patadas de la cama cuando se le hacía tarde para ir a la preparatoria.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó con energías, como todas las mañanas, aunque hoy era un día diferente. Hoy era 1 de Septiembre, el verano se había acabado y Eren, a sus 18 años de edad, iba a ir a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón, la Tõõ.* Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, horas de sueño perdido y la valiosísima ayuda de su mejor amigo de infancia, Armin y de su hermanastra, Mikasa.

La universidad no empezaba hasta mediados de Septiembre, pero la dueña del piso compartido que había alquilado para su temporada universitaria le había dicho que cobraría el mes entero y que por ello sería mejor que fueran ya. El piso no lo compartiría con su hermana, no. Si fuera así su idea de independencia se iría al traste, y no podía pedirle a Armin que se fuera con él. Conocía la situación económica de su amigo y de su abuelo. Armin era un chico brillante, guapo, atractivo y muy inteligente, quizás por eso tenía una beca, más por lo último que por otra cosa, después de todo había obtenido las mejores notas de todo Japón. Eso si tenía mérito. El punto es que no sabía nada de su futuro compañero de piso, ni siquiera su nombre.

Salió de la ducha y se enredó una toalla a la cintura. Se puso la ropa que se preparó el día anterior, se secó el pelo con la toalla y después de meterla en el cubo de la ropa sucia bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina. Cuando llegó, la habitación se encontraba desierta. Se acercó a mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle y allí vio a su madre, a Mikasa y a Armin metiendo sus cosas en el coche. Se giró sobre sus propios talones, sacó una botella de leche de la nevera y se sentó delante del plato de tostadas en la mesa del centro. Terminó en menos de cinco minutos y salió a la calle a ayudar con lo que faltase por meter en el maletero.

\- Buenos días, Eren.- La primera en percatarse de su presencia fue Mikasa, llevaba tres cajas a la vez por lo que se apresuró a cogerle al menos una.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertasteis?- Preguntó mientras colocaba la caja como podía en el escaso espacio que quedaba.- El despertador no sonó.

\- Desconecté la alarma por la noche.- Antes de que su hermana abriera la boca, Carla se apresuró a contestar, con su habitual tono suave y tranquilo y su expresión relajada. Mostrando siempre una sonrisa.- Ayer te fuiste muy tarde a la cama así que pensé que sería mejor dejarte descansar.- Eren se quedó quieto, miró de reojo a su madre y desvió rápidamente la vista al suelo, con rabia contenida. Le molestaba en demasía que se comportara como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si ella hubiera decidido olvidar el "problema" de su hijo.

\- Vale, gracias.- La respuesta salió de sus labios con indiferencia, en un intento de sonar despectiva. No logró su objetivo, detrás de esas dos palabras pronunciadas casi por obligación se podía reflejar el resentimiento y la aversión que Eren comenzó a sentir por sus progenitores, más hacia su padre que hacia su madre, aunque no importaba la diferencia. No es como si se pudiera calcular el amor o el odio que se siente hacia una persona ni darle un valor.

Armin le dio un codazo a Eren en las costillas, exigiéndole con la mirada que le diera una disculpa a su madre. Él le ignoró y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Ya sentado y con el cinturón puesto pudo ver por el retrovisor como Mikasa cerraba el maletero y a Armin haciendo una reverencia exagerada pidiendo disculpas por él y blablabla…

Su hermana se subió en el asiento del conductor y su mejor amigo en la parte de atrás, lanzándole una mirada de reproche una vez más, la cual volvió a ignorar. Carla retrocedió y se subió a la acera. No se acercó para despedirse de su hijo, era mejor dejarle un poco de espacio, ya hablaría con él cuando las cosas se hubieran calmada, o eso esperaba ella. Grisha no apareció, aunque a Eren poco le importó.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, tomando velocidad a los pocos minutos, cuando entraron en la autopista.

\- Y bueno…- Armin rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Siempre encontraba un tema de conversación ameno para disolver la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente, sobre todo había sido de gran ayuda esas dos tortuosas semanas…- ¿Ya sabes quién va a ser tu compañero de piso?- Eren sacudió la cabeza dejando sus pensamientos atrás, no era momento para deprimirse. Estaba por comenzar una "nueva vida" como él decía.

-No, ni siquiera le he visto. Lo más probable es que sea otro estudiante, teniendo en cuenta que la residencia donde nos vamos a alojar está prácticamente a cinco minutos andando hasta la universidad.- Al chico se le veía contento, se notaba su entusiasmo a kilómetros.- No es un apartamento muy grande pero parece acogedor. Está en la segunda planta del edificio. Tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón, una cocina y un pequeño cuarto que probablemente hará de trastero.

-Siento no haber podido compartir cuarto contigo, Eren.- El castaño miró a su compañero rubio a través del retrovisor. Se le veía apenado, eso le enterneció hasta el punto de sacarles una pequeña sonrisa a los hermanos.

\- No pasa nada. Además, me viene bien conocer gente nueva.- Se giró en el asiento para dedicarle una mirada cómplice a Armin y una pervertida sonrisa que hizo que el pobre rubio se sonrojara.

\- Eren, mira al frente.- El chico rodó los ojos ante la reprimenda de la chica.

-Si mamá- Contestó sarcásticamente. A partir de ese momento se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades y de lo guay que sería la universidad. Los tres irían a la Tõõ aunque estarían en facultades diferentes. Ya habían decidido que los almuerzos serían su punto de reunión. En ese momento empezó a sonar en la radio la canción favorita de Eren.- Oh, dios. Adoro esta cadena de radio, siempre pone los mejores temas.- Mikasa rodó los ojos, las canciones que se escuchaban en esta cadena solían ser de cantantes de los ochenta o bien de artistas que no habían triunfado porque su estilo de música no había encajado con la época o bien, como era el caso del hombre cuya voz se escuchaba a todo volumen y el cual Eren afirmaba que era su artista favorito, se habían retirado y dejado atrás su carrera artística. Luego, cuando la canción dejó de sonar, pasaron a contar viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban en secundaria y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a su destino.

La calle era de un solo sentido y era un poco estrecha pero el barrio parecía agradable. Encontraron por suerte un sitio libre para aparcar e inmediatamente los tres bajaron del coche. Cuando terminaron de sacar todas sus pertenencias del maletero para posteriormente dejarlas apiladas a un lado del portal, el chico les dijo a sus dos acompañantes que a partir de ahí lo haría solo.

-¿Estás seguro, Eren? Son muchas cosas y a nosotros no nos causa ninguna molestia ayudarte.- Armin intentó argumentar más cosas, como que tardarían menos y que para él sería menos agotador y no tendría que subir y bajar tantas veces, pero este se negó. Una de las principales características del joven de ojos verdes era su terquedad.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo solo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, nos veremos en la universidad.- Sonrió al terminar de decir esto, no había más que hablar. El chico de ojos azules suspiró derrotado sabiendo que cuando a Eren se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada que hacer. Le abrazó y le deseó buena suerte con la mudanza, luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Mikasa.

-Cuídate. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, ¿si?- Le contestó que sí para que se quedara tranquila. Después de un abrazo asfixiante ambos jóvenes se subieron al vehículo, se despidieron una vez más agitando la mano y se marcharon.

Eren se quedó unos minutos inmóvil observando el lugar por donde se habían marchado. Se giró y miró el portal del edificio con determinación. Sabía que estaba dando un paso importante. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su casera, a los dos minutos apareció para entregarle las llaves.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Eren, ¿verdad?- El chico asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa emocionada, como un niño al que están a punto de darle un montón de golosinas y caramelos.- Esta es la llave del portal y esta la del piso.- Le entregó las llaves devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Llámame Petra.- La mujer, que debería tener unos veinticinco años, se giró sobre sus talones y cogió un par de bolsas del suelo. Eren la detuvo enseguida.

-No, no, no… No te preocupes Petra, lo haré yo- le quitó educadamente ambas bolsas- Es más, acabo de decirle a mi dos amigos que quería hacerlo yo solo, pero le agradezco las molestias.- Hizo una leve inclinación que le sacó un sonrojo a la chica.

\- Esta bien.- Soltó una pequeña risa divertida.- Que chico más educado, seguro que eres un rompecorazones.- Ahora fue el turno de Eren para sonrojarse. No era cierto, o al menos no del todo. Es cierto que algunas chicas se le declararon en la secundaria pero nada comparado con los idiotas descerebrados de los equipos de deportes.

-Por cierto, ¿qué piso es?

-¿No te lo dije ya por teléfono?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Sí, pero… se me olvidó.- Petra le miraba de manera confusa, al cabo de un par de segundos, se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Eren se sonrojó por segunda vez.

-Que chico más despistado.- Se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla que le causó la risa mientras le miraba con ternura. Como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Menos mal que tengo una copia de las llaves, tengo el presentimiento de que en menos de una semana ya las habrás perdido.

-¡Petra!- Eren se quejó haciendo un puchero que a la joven le pareció adorable y que le provocó una segunda risa.

-Está bien, está bien…- Movió una mano como gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.- Tu compañero ya llegó. Lo más probable es que ya esté acomodando sus cosas. Suerte con él, tiene un carácter un poco difícil.

-No te preocupes, no le suelo caer mal a la gente.- Y dejando el ego a un lado, era cierto. Eren era un chico abierto y carismático, leal con sus amigos, una persona en la que se puede confiar. Aunque es despistado y un poco inmaduro, orgulloso y una persona que aborrece la derrota, y muy testarudo.

-Ya nos veremos, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

-Adiós.- Se despidió de la chica con la mano mientras la veía entrar en el mismo portal que él tendría que atravesar de un momento a otro. Respiró hondo. Cogió con una mano la maleta que tenía más cerca y con la otra abrió la puerta. Fue metiendo las maletas hasta el ascensor y cuando las hubo metido todas pulsó el botón con el número tres.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando lugar a cuatro puertas, se quedó paralizado en el pasillo. "Demonios", pensó. No se acordaba de que puerta era. Se dio un golpe en la frente por no haberle preguntado a Petra. Suspiró, la única manera era ir probando en todas las puertas, solo una se abriría después de todo.

La tercera puerta se abrió, colocó una de las maletas en la puerta para que no se cerrara y entró al departamento para conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso. Al pasar por la puerta se encontró en un pasillo que fue recorriendo. Contó cuatro puertas hasta que llegó al final, donde el pasillo se dividía en dos habitaciones que estaban conectadas, la cocina y el salón.

Y en ese salón se encontraba su compañero de piso que… ¡No puede ser! Ese hombre es…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Gracias por haber leído hasta el final. Espero que la historia hay captado la atención de alguien. Intentaré subir capí tulo todos los viernes. ¿Me dejáis un review?**

***Tõõ: Es la universidad que se menciona en los mangas de Death Note, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien pero creo que el nombre está sacado de la fusión de dos de las mejores universidades de Japón. **


	2. Conozco tu secreto

**Uuuf… Vale, han pasado siglos desde la última vez, pero no tengo intenciones de abandonar esta historia, no señor.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, estoy en mi último curso antes de entrar a la universidad y no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Pero ya estoy aquí. Este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Eren.**

***…*- Pensamientos de Eren.**

**P.D. Se me olvidó en el capítulo anterior así que lo pongo ahora. ****Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama.**

Capítulo 2

_CONOZCO TU SECRETO_

Me quedé paralizado viendo al hombre sentado en el sofá. Este estaba observando muy concentrado unos papeles que tenía en sus manos en los cuales no me fijé, lo único que podía ocupar mi mente en ese momento era el nombre de la persona frente a mí…

¡Levi Rivaille! Nada más y nada menos que el famoso cantante, compositor que apareció de la nada, cautivando a miles de mujeres de todas las edades con su grave y penetrante voz, su indiferente y fría mirada y… y… estaba empezando a sonar como una maldita fangirl enamorada.

Se pegó una bofetada mental e intentó tranquilizarse, no era momento de ponerse nervioso. Tenía que analizar la situación para no actuar impulsivamente y saber como actuar, porque no todos los días te cruzabas con tu cantante favorito, al que admirabas, respetabas y adorabas desde los comienzos de tu adolescencia. Retrocedí sigilosamente adentrándome una vez más en el pasillo, cuando dejó de estar en su campo de visión se pegó a la pared del pasillo.

Volvió a la puerta y después de meter todas sus pertenencias, la cerró sigilosamente, quedándose parado unos segundos analizando la situación mientras volvía a dirigirse al salón.

Punto 1: La carrera de Levi en el mundo de la música duró dos años, desde el comienzo hasta el final tuvo una gran cantidad de seguidores.

Punto 2: Desaparece de los mapas como si nunca hubiera existido.

Punto 3: La gente se olvida de él con el paso del tiempo y la aparición de nuevas estrellas.

Punto 4: Le tengo sentado delante de mí pensando, probablemente, en que va a tener un compañero de piso y no una "compañera" que le pueda reconocer. No sé como no lo pensé antes. Levi era famoso entre las mujeres, compartir piso con un hombre y vivir en una zona humilde (como una residencia de estudiantes), sería suficiente para burlar a la prensa.

En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa peligrosa. *Si pensabas que aquí ibas a pasar desapercibido te has equivocado de sitio, amigo. Lo siento por ti… bueno, en realidad no. Voy a disfrutar mi vida universitaria aquí. Ooh, si. Me voy a divertir.*

Mi sonrisa se acrecentó cuando estos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, parece que mi intensa mirada hizo que se diera cuenta de mi existencia. Giró el rostro en mi dirección y yo compuse una sonrisa más amigable en mi rostro. No quería darle una mala impresión y no me pareció buena idea que lo primero que viera de mí fuera esa mirada hambrienta y depredadora que estoy seguro mis ojos tenían.

-Hola, me llamo Eren.- Me planté enfrente suya a una distancia prudente de un metro.- Es un gusto conocerte.- Le tendí la mano, yo estaba bastante emocionado aunque intentaba no mostrarlo por fuera. Pero por dentro mi corazón latía a mil por hora, después de todo era mi ídolo. Armin se desmayaría cuando se lo contara.

Ví como su ceño se fruncía con molestia, pero aun así dejó las hojas a un lado y se levantó, estrechando mi mano después.- Levi.- Lo dijo con tono seco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio que estaba aguantándome la risa.- ¿Qué?- Sonaba bastante amenazador pero no me intimidé y menos aun cuando estaba usando toda mi concentración para no reírme. *Había leído que no era muy alto, ¡pero en verdad es enano! Es más bajito que Armin.*

Negué con la cabeza para que entendiera que no era nada.

-Tsk, tampoco es que me importe lo que piense un mocoso de mierda como tú.- Se dio la vuelta y recogió las hojas. La sonrisa se quedó congelada en mi cara. *¿Me acababa de llamar mocoso? A mí nadie me llama mocoso. Se va a enterar.*

-Disculpa, no he entendido lo que has dicho. ¿Podrías repetirlo, enano? No te oigo desde aquí arriba.- Levi, que había comenzado a caminar hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones se detuvo en seco y giró la mitad de su cuerpo, mirándome por encima del hombro. Su mirada era intimidante y me daba miedo, pero no iba a perder, así que le miré de la misma forma, retándole.

\- ¿Con sordera a tan temprana edad?- Su tono había sonado igual de indiferente, aunque me pareció ver un atisbo de burla en su mirada.- ¿O es que el aire hace demasiado ruido en tu hueca cabeza al pasar de un lado a otro?- *¡Me ha llamado imbécil en toda la cara!* Mi cara se puso roja de ira. Estaba cabreado pero a la vez emocionado, esto último me provocó una tremenda confusión. No me detuve a pensar, mis instintos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo y, como en la mayoría de los casos, actué por impulso.

\- Para tu información voy a ir a Tõõ que, por si no lo sabes, es una de las mejores universidades del país.- Mientras decía esto evitando levantar la voz a duras penas, se fue acercando a paso rápido, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Levi se dio la vuelta para encararle.- Tengo de idiota lo que tú de rubio y alto.- Añadió, con una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando de repente se le cortó la respiración y sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Levi le había asestado un puñetazo. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió una patada, en el mismo sitio y con el doble de fuerza, que le envió al suelo. Su espalda chocó con el suelo, el golpe fue seco y bastante sonoro y le provocó un dolor agudo.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores.- Levi le miraba desde arriba, su cara se mantenía imperturbable, pero en sus ojos se podía distinguir un destello de rabia e irritación. Eso le llenó de satisfacción al más joven, pues significaba que sus palabras le habían afectado.

\- Me acabas de llamar idiota, pero…- Hizo el intento de sonreír a pesar del dolor.- ¿los que usan la violencia no son los que no saben defenderse con palabras?- Volvió a cantar victoria interiormente cuando le vio fruncir el ceño.

\- Las palabras se utilizan para discutir y razonar con adultos civilizados,- Caminó hasta posicionarse encima suya, con una pierna a cada lado de su abdomen, todavía de pie.- pero a los mocosos como tu,- se dejó caer de rodillas a la altura de su pecho- se les disciplina mediante el dolor- desde su posición volvió a dejarse caer, esta vez hacia atrás, sentándose de golpe en su adolorido estómago, provocando que se le escapara un jadeo.- y la fuerza.- Alzó el puño una vez más, teniendo ahora como objetivo su rostro. Eren se le adelantó y con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía en ese momento, arrojó a Levi a un lado.

El cuerpo del más bajo salió disparado dos metros que dejaron a Eren sorprendido momentáneamente, debido a la fuerza que había puesto el mayor en sus golpes anteriores no pensó que su cuerpo iba a ser tan liviano. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron una vez más para destrozarse a golpes, se agarraron de la camisa y levantaron los puños casi al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y el impacto no llegó a su destino por escasos centímetros. Se mantuvieron quietos durante unos largos y tortuosos segundos de tensión. El timbre volvió a sonar y se soltaron y separaron, a una distancia prudencial.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación como pretendía hacer desde un principio.- Abre la puerta, mocoso.- Le ordenó sin dirigirle la mirada y sin detener su caminar.

\- A sus órdenes, Sargento.- Contestó sarcásticamente. Le oyó bufar y segundos después escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, probablemente de su habitación, de un portazo. Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada arrastrando los pies, después de todo, aun le dolía el estómago, las costillas y, básicamente, toda la zona abdominal. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su casera, estaba jadeando y con cara de haber visto un muerto.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Mi piso está justo debajo de este y he oído un golpe bastante fuerte, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

\- Claro, no es nada, solo… Espera un momento, ¿porqué piensas que he sido yo el golpeado? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes que nos estábamos peleando?- Lo dijo muy rápido y atropelladamente pero ella pareció entenderle.

-Conozco a Levi desde hace bastante tiempo, a él y a su carácter.- Se tapó la boca intentando esconder una pequeña risilla.- Me alegra que estés bien y respecto a tu otra pregunta… No me parece que seas el típico chico acostumbrado a meterse en peleas, por eso pensé que no tenías oportunidad. ¿Pudiste golpearle?- Eren desvió la mirada a un lado y frunció el entrecejo y los labios a modo de puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Casi, iba a devolvérsela cuando llamaste a la puerta.- La respuesta fue un murmullo molesto que a Petra le pareció bastante tierno. Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más, Petra le sugirió que bajara a su piso para que le mirara los golpes y asegurarse de que en verdad no tenía heridas graves, pero él amablemente rechazó su oferta y se despidió de ella educadamente. Ella se fue, no sin antes hacerle prometer que si sentía molestias bajaría para avisarla.

Cuando cerró la puerta recostó su espalda en ella, soltando un suspiro que le provocó un dolor agudo en la zona donde había recibido el puñetazo. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el congelador situado debajo de la nevera. Por suerte encontró lo que buscaba, cogió un par de hielos y los envolvió en un trapo de cocina que encontró en uno de los cajones, situándolo después en la zona golpeada, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

*No es como me lo había imaginado* Sacudió la cabeza y se dio una bofetada para despertarse, esto era el mundo real, nadie es perfecto. Aunque a pesar de haberlo visto tan serio en televisión y en directo en los conciertos nunca pensó que fuera tan… ¿Antipático? ¿Arisco? ¿Antisocial?- Un enano gruñón.- Se rió de su propia conclusión y dejó de reírse de golpe, eso lo había dicho en alto. Parecía que Levi no le había oído. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, podría sonar masoquista, pero le encantaba ese carácter fuerte que tenía el cantante, no tenía pelos en la lengua. Era una persona directa que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle la reacción de la otra persona. Era alguien peculiar pero complejo y muy atractivo y tiene un culo tremen… *¿Pero qué puñetas estoy pensando? * Sonrió al pensar eso, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le metería mano, aunque después le diera una paliza. *Merecerá totalmente la pena.*

Miró al frente, la vida le estaba poniendo a prueba, eso seguro. Delante suya había un pasillo, con cuatro puertas iguales. Detrás de una de ellas estaría su cuarto en el que dejaría las maletas para salir y comprar algo de comer y en otra estaría un enano cabreado y rabioso que podría asesinarlo. *Son cuatro puertas, no tendré la mala suerte de abrir la suya.* Abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda, la que estaba más cerca de la puerta de salida, lentamente. Se encontró con el baño.

No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Había una bañera que ocupaba toda la pared de la izquierda, al lado de la puerta, también en el lado izquierdo, se encontraba el retrete. En frente de este un bidé y delante de él un espejo y el lavamanos. Cerró la puerta.

La siguiente puerta que abrió fue la paralela a la primera y, por suerte, resultó ser su habitación. Constaba de una cama de matrimonio, un armario, una cómoda y una mesilla al lado derecho de la gran cama. *Nada mal.* Después de meter las maletas, abrió la ventana. Al mirar hacia fuera se encontró con la calle, al mirar hacia la izquierda se dio cuenta de que la ventana de al lado estaba abierta también, el cuarto de Levi seguramente. *Te la pienso devolver, Levi* No se quedaría así, estaba seguro de que le saldrían unos buenos moratones. Cerró la ventana y salió de su nuevo hogar, si no comía ya, seguro se moría de hambre.

Llegó a casa sobre las cinco de la tarde, había comido en un restaurante chino situado en la esquina de su misma calle y, al tener el estómago lleno, se había aventurado a conocer la zona. Encontró un supermercado a no más de dos manzanas de allí, un parque, había visto un par de bares y llegó a la que iba a ser su universidad. Era enorme, al menos lo que alcanzó a ver, no quiso entrar porque le prometió a sus amigos que la verían todos juntos. Su estómago sonó, después de toda esa caminata volvía a tener hambre. Caminó por el pasillo de manera lenta y sigilosa, para que la fiera no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Al ingresar a la cocina abrió la nevera de par en par para analizar su contenido. *Ninguna porquería, es todo comida sana. Creo que voy a llorar* Suspiró por millonésima vez en el día y se preparó algo de cenar con lo que había. Si fuera en otra situación se sentiría culpable por "robarle" comida a su nuevo compañero de piso, pero dadas las circunstancias… Era una pequeña venganza. Cuando terminó su cena se sentó en el sillón grande y encendió la tele, nada interesante. Todo culebrones, dramas… tele basura.

Se despertó de un salto cuando su cabeza golpeó uno de los brazos del sofá. La tele estaba apagada y ya era de noche. *¿Qué hora es?* Bostezó, él seguía cansado y según el reloj situado encima del televisor eran las diez y media. Se puso de pie y se desperezó. Al llevarse una mano a la frente tocó algo que no estaba ahí antes. Se despegó el posit y leyó con diversión lo escrito en este: "_Limpia lo que ensuciaste en la cocina, mocoso. O mañana no verás la luz del día."_

Se rió por lo bajo. Hizo lo que este le pidió y tiró el papel a la basura, buscando un boli y papel. Lo encontró en un cajón y el bolígrafo lo cogió de un bote situado encima del microondas. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribir: "_Lo lamento Sargento, pero mi conciencia no me permite recibir órdenes de alguien que mide veinte centímetros menos que yo." _

Se acercó a su puerta y metió la nota por el delgado hueco que formaba esta con el suelo. Volvió a la cocina, limpió los platos y los devolvió a su sitio. No porque él se lo hubiera pedido, no, claro que no. Era solo educación. *El que ensucia, limpia.* Definitivamente al leer la nota se desquiciaría, sonrió por ello. Levi tenía mucha fuerza (él también, por supuesto), y una mirada muy intimidante que le daba miedo. Identificó la emoción que sintió antes con la adrenalina que recorre el cuerpo ante un peligro. Y Levi era un peligro, un gran peligro… *Y está jodidamente bueno.*

Se fue a su habitación, puso el despertador a las nueve de la mañana, tenía que deshacer las maletas y al día siguiente había quedado con Armin y Mikasa para ir a ver la universidad. Se puso solo unos pantalones de pijama y se metió en la cama dando un suspiro de alivio, se estaba tan cómodo, era como dormir en una nube… Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

El despertador empezó a sonar. Eren estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo pero no llegaba, optó por meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada y esperar a que dejase de sonar. Mala idea.

Levi entró en el cuarto estampando la puerta contra la pared, provocándole un mini infarto a Eren que al sacar la cabeza de debajo de su escondrijo solo le dio tiempo a ver como el "enano gruñón" (así había decidido bautizarle) arrojaba su despertador por la ventana. El sonido cada vez se hacía más lejano hasta que se escuchó el impacto contra la calzada y luego, silencio.

-Pe-¿¡Pero qué te crees que haces!?- Se levantó de la cama de un solo salto.

-¿Qué te crees que haces tú despertándome a estas horas un sábado?

-No tenías que tirarlo por la ventana.- Ambos estaban gritando bastante alto, Eren se sentía un poco culpable por sus vecinos, pero eso estaba en segundo plano en ese momento.- Ya puedes ir a comprarme uno nuevo.

-Ese objeto del mal lo acabo de enviar al infierno y todos los que vengan detrás le seguirán.- Estrechó los ojos con irritación y añadió en un susurro amenazante.- Te recomiendo que la próxima vez pongas la alarma del móvil.- Le miró de arriba abajo, el más alto supuso que se acababa de dar cuenta de que iba sin camiseta, retrocedió y antes de salir de la habitación dijo- En modo vibración sino quieres que te asesine.- Portazo. Tan solo dos minutos después le oyó gritar desde su cuarto.- ¡Como sea verdad lo que pone en esta nota puedes darte por muerto!

Y Eren suspiró aliviado, felicitándose interiormente por haber dejado la cocina impecable. Iba a ser un día largo.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo siento la tardanza, prometo subir el próximo cuanto antes. Gracias por leer, ¿reviews?**


	3. Cuenta atrás

**Vale, ahora sí que me he pasado, la última vez que subí capítulo fue hace muuuuuucho tiempo. No tengo perdón, y no voy a molestaros con excusas, que aunque para mí son buenos motivos, no tiene sentido explicar.**

**Si alguien sigue leyendo esto espero que os guste el capítulo.**

*******…*****- Pensamientos de Eren.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama.**

Capítulo 3

_CUENTA ATRÁS_

Tres horas. Tres largas e insufribles horas llevaba limpiando: barriendo, fregando quitando el polvo… Él podría haber terminado hace más de una hora pero su compañero de piso parecía tener una "ligera obsesión" con la limpieza de la casa. Ya era la cuarta vez que limpiaba la cocina, esperaba que Levi estuviera por fin satisfecho porque se negaba a seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ya casi se podía ver reflejado en el suelo, ¿qué más quería?

Escuchó el leve andar del más bajo acercarse a la cocina. Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de sus labios, esperando el veredicto final.

Levi entró al cuarto, quedándose parado en la entrada, entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó su alrededor un par de veces. Le vio avanzar despacio, inspeccionando cada parte con recelo. Después de cinco minutos de tortuosa espera se giró por fin, encarando a Eren con su inexpresivo rostro.

-Está bien. Hemos terminado.- Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y relajó sus hombros. *Por fin* pensó. Había quedado con Armin y Mikasa a las doce y media. Quedaba media hora, por suerte la universidad no estaba lejos, llegaría a tiempo. Aunque su idea de deshacer las maletas se había ido al traste. *Maldito enano gruñón.* Se encaminó a su habitación sin prestar atención al otro, aunque a este no pareció importarle. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió rápido sin despedirse, cogiendo las llaves y la cartera en el proceso.

El campus le dejó maravillado, siempre pensó que la universidad no sería gran cosa, pero ahora, después de caminar por sus calles durante quince minutos y sin haber visto ni si quiera una décima parte, no pudo apartar la mirada de los majestuosos e imponentes edificios. Está sobrecogido y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Siente las ansias correr por sus venas, no puede esperar dos semanas a que empiecen las clases, tiene claro que vendrá más de una vez, se paseará por todo el recinto aunque le lleve horas. Ahora no podía, iba muy justo de tiempo.

Divisó a Armin en la mesa de una de las tantas cafeterías, en este caso, la que está situada en la facultad de derecho, donde su hermana estudiaría. Hoy era su primer día por lo que ambos deberían esperar hasta que saliera y aun quedaba una hora para ello.

Toma asiento en frente de su amigo, que da un respingo al no haberle oído llegar.- ¡Eren! No me asustes de esa manera.- El más alto rueda los ojos.

-La culpa es tuya por pasarte el día leyendo, te dije que los libros son malos para tu salud.- La sonrisa ladeada y la picardía que muestran sus ojos hacen ver a Armin que se trata de una broma, aunque no necesitaría mirarle. No es la primera y, seguramente, tampoco la última vez que se lo dice.

-Como sea.- Dice exhalando un suspiro de exasperación.- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo compañero?- La sonrisa de Eren se extiende, esta vez con un aire misterioso, pero manteniendo en su mirada ese brillo travieso. El rubio siente la curiosidad invadirle, por lo que cierra el libro para prestarle total atención a su mejor amigo, que parece ansioso, como si estuviese a punto de contar un gran secreto.

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que ya lo conoces?- Armin parpadea confundido, a los pocos segundos ya está pensando en las posibilidades. Algunos de sus compañeros de preparatoria también tenían intención de entrar a esta universidad, sería demasiada coincidencia.

-Si me das más datos puede que lo averigüe.- Conoce a la perfección los gustos de Eren, y sabe que uno de sus favoritos son las adivinanzas. El de ojos turquesa sonrió contento al observar que le seguía el juego.

-Es mayor.- Eso entraba dentro de los cálculos del rubio, muchos de sus amigos tenían uno o dos años más que ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto mayor?

-Ocho años.- Armin abre los ojos con sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba. Una ligera idea de quien podría ser aparece en su mente, pero le parece absurda y ridícula, así que decide ser cauteloso y preguntar.

\- ¿Una pista más?- El castaño sonríe triunfante, como si supiera que con sus próximas palabras ya sabría la respuesta. El rubio tragó saliva, un poco nervioso y expectante.

-Es cantante.- Ya no había ninguna duda. Parecía que los ojos azules iban a salirse de sus cuencas, y no puedo evitar gritar.

-¡Levi Rivaille!- En sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo al percatarse de las miradas de la gente. Se encogió en su sitio y Eren dejó escapar una leve y burlona risa al percatarse de ello. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando vieron a unos cuantos metros a la pelinegra saliendo de la facultad. El castaño se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y Armin tuvo que guardarse su curiosidad y sus preguntas para otro momento.

-¿De qué hablabais?- Preguntó la chica sentándose en una silla situada entre ambos.

-De nada en particular.- Contestó Eren con una sonrisa natural posada en sus labios.- ¿Qué tal tu día?- Mikasa les contó como había sido la presentación y, para su desgracia tenía el horario de la tarde, contrario a los de Armin y Eren que habían recibido un correo hace varios días en los que se especificaba que su horario sería de mañana. Estuvieron charlando bastante rato mientras tomaban un aperitivo. El castaño evitó constantemente el tema de su compañero de piso y, gracias a la ayuda de Armin, consiguieron que la pelinegra no se diera cuenta ni preguntara por ello. A eso de las dos y media de la tarde se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse pronto.

Eren se dirigió al supermercado, no podía vivir de la comida de otra persona y menos alimentarse solo de fruta y verduras, él no era una vaca, necesitaba comer carne.

Cuando llegó al piso, agotado y cargando varias bolsas, se peleó para poder sacar las llaves de su pantalón y abrir la puerta. Se negaba a llamar al timbre, lo más probable es que Levi le diera con la puerta en las narices. Cuando consiguió al fin su hazaña y entró cerrando a su paso se le cortó la respiración. Levi estaba saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y otra colgada al cuello. Cuando este se giró para mirarle Eren recompuso un poco su expresión y sonrió.

\- Ya llegué- Una mirada afilada fue la respuesta del mayor, que se encaminó a su habitación ignorándole como si no estuviera ahí. Eren no tuvo tiempo ni para ofenderse. Se quedó embelesado con su cuerpo, lástima que no pudiera verle el culo. Cuando la puerta se cerró salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando Levi salió de su habitación se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con la comida hecha y lista para comer en la mesa. Eren no tenía planeado hacerle la comida todos los días, ni mucho menos, él no era el esclavo de nadie. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ayer se alimentó a expensas de su compañero y sin permiso, prepararle la comida le parecía lo justo.

\- ¿Estas intentando envenenarme, mocoso?- La pregunta no salió con su tono indiferente e irritado de siempre, había un toque de burla, y eso Eren fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Eso es estúpido, si quisiera envenenarte te llevaría a algún restaurante, nadie sabría que he sido yo.- El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada y colocó los últimos platos, sentándose después a la mesa. Levi avanzó a paso lento y también tomó asiento, mirando la comida con recelo.

\- ¿Seguro que esto es comestible?- Y para hacer mayor énfasis cogió uno de los trozos de carne situados en el platillo y lo levantó como si estuviera sosteniendo un trapo sucio.

-Para tu información se cocinar. Y muy bien además.- Eren infló el pecho con orgullo y sin más que decir empezó a comer sin esperar al otro. Le oyó mascullar un casi inaudible "maldito mocoso maleducado" para, segundos después, empezar también a degustar su comida. El más alto le observó en silencio durante un par de minutos intentando discernir si le gustaba o no, aunque fue incapaz de leer algo en su expresión.- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-No está mal.- Contestó con desinterés. El más joven se conformó con eso, sabía que no le iba a elogiar aunque fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Después de comer Eren se dispuso a salir de casa otra vez pero, contra todo pronóstico, Levi le detuvo.- ¿Ya te vas otra vez? ¿Tanto miedo te doy?- Eren se giró a encararle con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa retadora.

-Por supuesto que no, sargento. No debe preocuparse, prometo mirar antes de cruzar la calle.- A Levi le dio un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a un mocoso como tú.- Y se giró hacia su habitación.

-Tranquila princesa, no estés celosa, solo voy a buscar trabajo.- Y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo antes de morir asesinado por su agresivo compañero. Compró en el quiosco de la esquina un periódico y volvió a casa, sentándose en el sofá cómodamente. Empezó a leer con la intención de encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo compatible con sus futuras clases y no muy lejos de la universidad y del departamento que compartía. Esperaba que Levi no estuviera muy enfada…

\- Buh- Fue un simple susurro en su oído, pero le pilló con la guardia baja. Pegó un grito y se cayó al suelo. Cuando escuchó una leve risa detrás suya se recompuso rápidamente y se levantó irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Por unos segundos consiguió ver una sonrisa burlona.- Creo que no ha sido para tanto, _princesa._\- Su sonrisa se había borrado pero aun se podía ver la diversión brillando en sus ojos. Eren bufó rodando los ojos.

-No creí que fueses tan infantil.- Se cruzó de brazos mirándole desafiante, su corazón aun no se calmaba, se había llevado un buen susto.

-Di lo que quieras, cuando dejes de temblar te puedo leer un cuento, no vaya a ser que esta noche tengas pesadillas.- Levi ya estaba girándose dispuesto a irse, sabiéndose ganador por esta vez, cuando el moreno volvió a la carga.

-No deberías presumir tanto, no eres tan bueno como te crees.- Los ojos grisáceos del más bajo se fijaron en los turquesa de Eren con intensidad y la arrogancia pintada en ellos.

-Puedo presumir todo lo que quiera mientras sea cierto.

\- ¡De lo único que puedes presumir es de tener buen culo!- Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que el menor analizó lo que había dicho sin pensar y el mayor arqueó una ceja procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Dedicas mucho tiempo a mirarme el culo?- Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse, sonrojándose hasta sus orejas. Por otro lado Levi salió del salón, sin esperar respuesta alguna, dando por hecho que, ahora sí, había ganado.

Eren intentó calmarse, eso le pasa por hablar sin pensar. Aunque no era una mentira y ya se había jurado a sí mismo que no se moriría antes de haberle tocado el culo a ese enano gruñón, presumido, arrogante y un montón de adjetivos más…

En ese momento se preguntó, ¿cómo se vería Levi sonrojado? Se hizo una nota mental, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de avergonzarlo.

Recogió el periódico que con todo ese escándalo y su humillante viaje al suelo del salón, todo hay que decirlo, había salido despedido un par de metros. Después de un buen rato buscando se decidió por una cafetería que quedaba a cinco minutos andando desde su casa, un par de calles más abajo. No podía ser tan duro trabajar de camarero, pensó. Lo rodeó con un rotulador rojo y lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina, con todo el lío de la mañana aun no había deshecho la maleta y se moría de ganas de darse una ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse y habiendo colocado ya todas sus pertenencias en su sitio coge su móvil situado en la mesilla y se dirige al salón. Tiene un mensaje de Armin.

**[15:45] Armin: **¿De verdad es él? ¿No es una broma?

Eren tomó asiento en el largo sofá y se tiró a lo largo con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos, sonriendo ante el recelo de su amigo. Era normal, es algo difícil de creer.

**[18:33] Yo: **Si, es cierto. Y también es… diferente a como me lo había imaginado.

**[18:35] Armin: **¿En qué sentido?

**[18:35] Yo: **Mmm… Para empezar es más bajito de lo que imaginaba. ¡Incluso tú eres más alto que él Armin!

**[18:35] Armin: **-.-

**[18:36] Armin: **¿Y qué más?

**[18:37] Yo: **También es gruñón, arrogante, egocéntrico y violento. Me llama mocoso (yo a él sargento para molestarle), ¡y en la nevera solo hay comida sana! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

**[18:38] Armin: **Vaya, parece que te gusta.

Eren se avergüenza de que su amigo rubio le cale tan rápido. Sabe que es transparente para él porque es su mejor amigo y además muy observador. Pero le parece exagerado que lo sepa sin ni si quiera mirarle a la cara, por lo que decide hacerse el tonto.

**[18:40] Yo: **¿Por qué lo dices? Si lo único que he hecho es insultarle.

**[18:41] Armin: **Porque te conozco. No te gusta la gente sumisa, así que para ti es un reto de lo más excitante.

**[18:42] Armin: **¿Qué tal su físico?

**[18:42] Yo: **Tiene un culo tremendo.

**[18:42] Armin: **¿Ya le has metido mano?

Era increíble lo bien que lo conocía. Al contrario que en persona, con una pantalla de por medio Armin se volvía bastante desinhibido. En persona tartamudeaba y no te miraba a los ojos y también se sonrojaba.

**[18:44] Yo: **Aun no, pero será complicado hacerlo sin que me mate. Ayer cuando nos conocimos acabamos a golpes porque le llamé enano.

**[18:45] Armin: **¿Y estás bien? No te he visto ningún golpe hoy.

**[18:46] Yo: **Si si… No me dio en la cara, soy demasiado guapo como para que me la estropeen.

**[18:47] Armin: **¬¬

**[18:47] Armin: **En fin, me voy a duchar. Ya me contarás los avances que hagas con el sexy-sargento que te ha tocado de compañero.

**[18:48] Yo: **Sexy-sargento. Me gusta, a partir de ahora será su nombre en clave. Te mantendré informado. Hasta mañana.

**[18:49] Armin: **Hasta mañana.

Bloqueó el móvil, dejándolo en la mesita de al lado, y se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en el cambio tan radical que estaba dando su vida. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Él creía que sí.

Se levantó perezosamente del sofá y entró en la cocina, tomándose un vaso de agua. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo más probable es que fuera su hermana. Caminó de vuelta al salón aun con el vaso de cristal en la mano y contestó sin mirar el contacto, dando por hecho que era Mikasa con sus complejos de hermana sobre protectora. Se equivocó.

\- ¿Si?

"_Hola, hijo."-_La voz tranquila de su madre se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, retuvo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones y contestó.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

"_Nada cariño, solo quería saber como estabas"- _Apretó la mano que tenía libre en un puño, habiendo dejado el vaso en la mesa anteriormente, no quería que Levi le obligara a limpiar después.

-Bien.- Conciso y cortante.

"_También quería decirte que si quieres volver a casa la puerta está abierta para ti."_

-¿Ah sí? ¿Papá piensa lo mismo? Que te quede claro mamá, nunca voy a volver a esa casa.- Y colgó antes de que ella contestara cualquier cosa. Lo apagó también, sabiendo que cuando Mikasa se enterara de que le había gritado a su madre le llamaría para echarle la bronca. Y no estaba de humor en ese momento para una de sus charlas.

Al girarse en dirección al pasillo vio a Levi parado en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado de la conversación? En ese momento poco le importaba. La expresión del mayor era indescifrable, llevó el vaso a la cocina, lo lavó, secó y lo guardo en su sitio. Cuando volvió al salón Levi estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo su periódico, no le dio importancia y se fue a su habitación. No quería saber nada de nadie hasta el día siguiente.

Se puso el pijama y miró el calendario que tenía metido en el cajón de sus mesilla. Era 2 de septiembre y él empezaba las clases el 15, tenía poco tiempo para encontrar un trabajo, esperaba conseguir el trabajo en esa cafetería.

**Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí me gustaría que me comentarais que os ha parecido, vuestras opiniones son importantes para mí, de igual manera si es una crítica, eso me ayudará a mejorar.**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré antes, no voy a fijar una fecha porque seguro que no lo cumplo pero si puedo asegurar que no voy a tardar tanto como con este capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Estabilidad

**Y bueeno, mi idea era que esto estuviera listo para principios de agosto y aquí estoy, publicando a mediados de septiembre. Soy un maldito desastre, lo siento.**

**Los personajes y la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias****: POV Levi.**

Capítulo 4

_ESTABILIDAD _

Tirado en su cama individual, mirando el techo y con la mente en blanco. Así habían sido los últimos meses. Una rutina inquebrantable que le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, no sabía cuanto había dormido ni hace cuanto estaba despierto.

Su habitación es sencilla, él ama el olor a limpio y ver que todo a su alrededor está pulcro y bien cuidado, pero el orden no es uno de sus puntos fuertes y, aunque en su momento si seguía un patrón con respecto a la disposición de sus pertenencias, en esta época de su vida había pasado a un segundo plano.

El pequeño escritorio situado al costado derecho de la ventana estaba lleno de libros, partituras viejas y plumas, con su respectiva tinta negra guardada en frágiles frascos de cristal. El suelo estaba bañado de hojas de papel, arrugadas y oprimidas, incompletas, llenas de frustración y sentimientos mezclados e indescifrables, obras que nunca verán la luz y caerán en el olvido.

Este es su tercer día de convivencia con ese mocoso llamado Eren. No fue idea suya, sino de Petra. Él necesitaba cambiar de aires decía ella, conocer gente nueva, romper su rutina. En un principio se negó, no le gustan las personas: son molestas, mentirosas, idiotas, traicioneras. No valía la pena desperdiciar ni un minuto de su tiempo en ellas. Pero el tiempo pasaba y él seguía igual, nada había cambiado.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía caer más en la desesperación, debía reponerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no podía ahogarse. Debía ser fuerte. Aceptó.

La primera impresión que se llevó del de ojos… ¿verdes? ¿azules? Era extraño, cambiaban de tonalidad según la luz que incidiera en ellos. "Curioso" pensó.

Los insultos. "Insolente" fue la primera idea que cruzó su mente. "Atrevido" su segundo pensamiento al ver el desafío brillar en sus ojos. "Insensato" por plantarle cara en un cuerpo a cuerpo. "Interesante" al descubrir que podía hacerle frente y no se acobardaba. "Descarado", le puso el mote de 'sargento' habiéndole conocido minutos atrás. Y por último "irreal". Descubrió la transparencia en sus pupilas, la sinceridad en sus acciones y una ingenuidad propia de alguien que aun no conoce la verdad del mundo. Era un libro abierto.

Levi no creía que siguieran existiendo ese tipo de personas. Siguió tratando al joven de la misma manera, él era así y no iba a cambiarlo por nada ni por nadie, aunque puede que intente ser un poco más amable, solo un poco.

Sus problemas no habían desaparecido, seguían ahí, acechando, invisibles y susurrantes de día, transformados en pesadillas en la noche. Pero se habían aliviado con la llegada de ese remolino castaño a su vida.

Nunca fue una persona a la que le agradaran las peleas, pero con el mocoso era un poco diferente. Él sabía que era una persona intimidante, y que muchas personas le tenían miedo. Eren no era la excepción, pero no agachaba la cabeza, le plantaba cara.

No era tonto, sabía que al mocoso también le gustaban las peleas, o al menos pelear con él. El día anterior descubrió dos cosas. Uno, ese niñato le mira el culo: "Algo totalmente normal, después de todo tengo un cuerpo de infarto" pensó; y dos, hacer que Eren se avergüence al punto de que se le sonrojen hasta las orejas era su nuevo fetiche.

El sonido de la alarma del móvil de Eren se escuchó a través de la fina pared, le dijo al mocoso que lo pusiera en modo vibración, no le hizo caso. Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de él, no se amedrentaba con sus amenazas y hacía lo que quería. Aun así habría consecuencias, esta vez no le había despertado pero él no tenía que saberlo.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó, descalzo y a paso rápido, hacia la habitación de Eren. Abrió la puerta dando un portazo como el día anterior. Eren reaccionó un poco tarde, pero al darse cuenta de que su preciado móvil corría peligro estiró el brazo lo más rápido posible, logrando atraparlo al mismo tiempo que Levi. Empezó el forcejeo.

\- ¡Suéltalo!- Gritó Eren, parece ser que ninguna mañana sería tranquila, esperaba que las paredes fueran lo suficientemente anchas, sino tendrían problemas con los vecinos.

-Si no aprendes con amenazas, tendrá que ser con acciones.- Levi respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Pobres vecinos, a las ocho de la mañana y ya pegando esos berridos. "¿Para que se despertará tan temprano un domingo este mocoso?" pensó, esto le llevo a despistarse un segundo, el mismo segundo en el que Eren pegó un fuerte tirón, consiguiendo arrancarle el móvil de las manos a Levi, que por inercia le cayó encima.

Lo más rápido que pudo, el castaño desactivó la alarma y tiró el móvil encestando en la papelera. Si hubiese sido en otro lugar y en otro momento se hubiera reído y hubiera celebrado su puntería, pero en ese momento tenía a Levi tumbado encima suya cuan largo era.

Levi sintió el cuerpo del mocoso tensarse. Como el día anterior cuando entró, Eren solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir, debe ser que su religión le prohíbe usar camisetas o algo así. En cambio, él vestía un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes holgada. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho descubierto del más joven con la intención de hacer presión y que le doliese, como castigo por tirarlo a la cama, pero, accidentalmente rozó uno de sus pezones. Eren jadeó por la sorpresa, o eso quiso creer y como acto reflejo le tiró al hueco de la cama que había a su lado entre la pared y él mismo. El más joven se incorporó en la cama sentándose y respirando agitadamente, Levi intuyó que era por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Tienes suerte de que tu cama, a diferencia de la mía, tenga dos plazas, porque si llegas a tirarme al suelo ya puedes darte por muerto.- Esto lo dijo en un susurro de irritación que hizo a Eren temblar por un segundo, pero se recompuso rápido.

-¿La razón por la que mi cama tiene dos plazas y la tuya no es porque diste por hecho que no conseguirías llevarte a nadie a la cama y yo si?- Y ahí estaba otra vez, con su sonrisa presuntuosa y su mirada desafiante. Quería guerra y él se la iba a dar. Por supuesto, él volvería a ganar.

-Es para que no te caigas. Mejor dejarte la cama grande a tener que comprarte barrotes.- Vio al más joven fruncir los labios y el ceño, en un mohín que le hacía ver como a un niño haciendo un berrinche, y sus mejillas ponerse rojas.

-Seguro que la verdadera razón es porque al sentarte en esta cama tus pies no llegan al suelo.- Le borró esa sonrisa triunfante tirándole de la cama de una patada. Se oyó el golpe bastante fuerte en el suelo, lo más probable es que Petra vuelva a subir a ver como está.

-¡Serás bruto!- Le observó levantarse y sobarse la espalda baja, él se levantó tranquilamente de la cama, poniéndose de pie y mirando al mocoso con superioridad. Creyó escucharle murmurar "maldito enano gruñón" pero lo dejó pasar, estaba cansado y no le apetecía discutir.- ¿Es que no sabes defenderte con palabras?

-Ya te dije que a los mocosos como tú se les disciplina mediante la fuerza.- Esta vez dio un paso al frente, su voz sonando amenazante. Eren no retrocedió y le miró desafiante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Atarme a la cama?- La burla en los ojos de Eren era evidente, no debió darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Levi arqueó una ceja y el menor pareció captar la situación en la que se había metido él solo. El mayor sonrió internamente, las mejillas y orejas del mocoso estaban rojas.- ¡E-eres un malpensado!

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada.- Levi viró su cuerpo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Hoy te toca a ti hacer el desayuno.- Y sin añadir nada más se dirigió al salón, sentándose en uno de los sofás.

Ambos habían acordado que se turnarían para hacer los desayunos y las cenas, buscándose la vida en la hora de la comida ya que cuando Eren comenzase las clases comería en la universidad. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, la comida del mocoso estaba deliciosa.

Sentado cómodamente y mirando a ningún punto en concreto rememoró los hechos acontecidos el día anterior. Cuando entró al salón la tarde anterior fue con la intención de recriminarle algo al mocoso, que por mucho que lo intentaba era incapaz de recordar, y sin embargo se encontró escuchando una discusión que no debería. Parecía que Eren tenía serios problemas con su familia, sobre todo con su padre. Frunció el ceño, cuando conoció a Eren le pareció una persona alegre, intensa, vivaz. De esas personas que sin importar los problemas a los que tengan que enfrentarse siempre mantienen inquebrantable su actitud. Pero, cuando Eren se giró, vio a otro que no era él por unos segundos, pudo ver dolor, frustración y tristeza, una mirada demasiado apagada para alguien como Eren.

Él no dijo nada por supuesto, cuando el mocoso se fue a la cocina se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a leer el periódico o eso pretendía disimular, fingió leer cada una de las páginas hasta hallar lo que estaba buscando. Al parecer Eren iría al día siguiente a una cafetería muy cercana, situada a un par de calles de distancia, a la que casualmente él iba todos los fines de semana, para conseguir el puesto de camarero. Sin pensárselo dos veces le mandó un mensaje a Petra.

-¡Sargento!- Parpadeó un par de veces, Eren estaba en la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.- Ya está el desayuno.

-No es necesario que grites, mocoso de mierda.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Te he llamado tres veces y no respondías.- Ignoró el adorable puchero que hizo Eren y se sentó a la mesa. Y entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono. Vio a Eren tensarse en el sitio y recordó la razón por la que fue ayer a buscarle, la música que sonaba era una canción suya, el jodido mocoso la tenía puesta de tono de llamada. No hice ningún gesto de sorpresa, mantuve mi cara de póquer y seguí comiendo. Lo más probable es que no sepa que él es el cantante, no fue tan famoso en su momento y Eren aun era muy pequeño pero, ¿y si de verdad sabía quien era? No podía ser, habría reaccionado de manera diferente al conocerle, ¿verdad?

-¿No vas a cogerlo?- No había interés en su voz pero por dentro ya estaba empezando a irritarse, llevaba sonando casi cinco minutos.

-No quiero.- Y otra vez ese puchero de mierda, maldito mocoso del demonio. Levi se levantó bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Eren. Se dirigió a la habitación del mocoso y sacó el móvil de la papelera.

\- ¿Diga?- Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la voz de una mujer joven.

-_ Hola, ¿está Eren?_\- La chica pareció dudar al principio pero al final se animó a preguntar.

-Si, pero el mocoso de mierda no quiere contestar.- Escuché una pequeña exclamación, y luego el suave murmullo de una risa, o eso me pareció oír.

-_ Entiendo, ¿y tú eres…?_

_-_ Su compañero de piso.- Era mejor no decir mi nombre, no quiero arriesgarme a que me reconozcan.

-_ Ya veo, yo soy Mikasa, su hermana.-_ Oh, que cosas.- _¿Me puedes pasar con el inmaduro de mi hermano?.- _Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

\- Claro, espera un segundo.- Volví a la cocina donde Eren estaba terminando tranquilamente de desayunar y le lancé el teléfono, que impactó en su cara, quizás debería haberle avisado. Lo cogió torpemente y antes de que me recriminara nada le dije.- Es tu hermana, contesta.- No era una pregunta, era una orden. Creo que hace bien en llamarme sargento. Eren no se molestó en levantarse de la mesa. Mientras él hablaba yo seguí desayunando, puede que a un ritmo más lento del habitual, pero tenía curiosidad.

Mikasa estaba prácticamente gritando, así que me enteré prácticamente de toda la conversación. Al parecer le estaba echando la bronca por gritarle a su madre. Eren colgó y me miró de manera fulminante.

-Muchas gracias, sargento.

-Un placer, mocoso.- Sabía que era sarcasmo, pero molestarle era demasiado divertido. Eren bufó y se levantó sin recoger los platos, esta vez le tendré que perdonar por haberme metido donde no me llaman. Al menos hoy vendría contento a casa cuando le den el puesto de camarero.

Después de recoger los platos volví a mi habitación y me volví a tirar en la cama, al cabo de una hora oí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y a Eren gritando que volvería pronto. Y de nuevo, como en la mañana, mi mirada se quedó fija en el blanco techo.

_Todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareado y se le había cerrado el estómago. No sabía donde estaba y la luz era demasiado tenue como para distinguir algo. Se quedó quieto en el sitio hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Un pasillo, pero no era el del apartamento, no había puertas, solo un molesto murmullo de fondo. Alguien le llamaba._

_-Venga Levi, no te quedes ahí parado.- Era la loca de Hanji. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No se había ido a Alemania?- No tengas miedo enano, lo vas a hacer genial._

_-No tengo miedo, cuatro ojos- Y, sin embargo, cuanto más avanzaba más se incrementaba la sensación de vértigo y el aire se volvía más asfixiante. A cada paso que daba podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, alocados y ensordecedores. Cada vez había más luz, nos acercábamos a la salida._

_-Mucha suerte, Levi.- La lunática habló con voz extasiada y alegre, escuchándose por encima del bullicio, para luego salir corriendo por el mismo pasillo. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de los focos y subí por la escalerilla que me conduciría al escenario. Ya sabía donde estaba. Avancé con paso lento pero firme, mi mirada fija en el micrófono situado en el centro. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Cada paso era un segundo y una eternidad, la presión en mis pulmones se intensificó cuando cogí entre mis manos ese objeto que llevaría mi voz a todos los rincones de aquel estadio. Y entonces los ví, entre toda esa multitud ví un par de ojos verdes mirándome. En su mirada encontré la tranquilidad que necesitaba y las notas empezaron a fluir de mi garganta de manera natural. Fueron solo unos segundos pues por mucho que busqué no los volví a ver entre la multitud, pero esa mirada me decía que todo saldría bien. Ya no tenía miedo._

Abrí los ojos lentamente.- Solo un sueño.- Suspiré tras decir estas palabras. Es imposible que fuera él, parece ser que mi mente ha empezado a tergiversar mis recuerdos. Escuché un portazo y a alguien corriendo por el pasillo y gritando mi nombre. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y miré a Eren con mala cara. - Qué narices quieres, mocoso.

_\- _He conseguido trabajo.- Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa mirada llena de felicidad impidieron que le pegase una patada.

_\- _Genial, eso significa que no tendré que soportarte durante muchas horas.- Eren no contestó, simplemente me sacóla lengua y se fue al salón. Menudo crío, en fin, tendré que molestarle un poco, si sigue así de contento acabará contagiándome. Y puede, y solo puede, que eso no sea tan malo.

**Espero que os haya gustado muchas gracias por todos los follows y favoritos y por todos los reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

**Gracias a Cindy'nya3, Fernanda Choi, Guest y annima por sus comentarios, al no tener cuenta no puedo contestaros :/**

**Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer! **


	5. Espejo

Las explicaciones de mi incompetencia al final.

Los personajes y la historia de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: POV Levi

Capítulo 5

_ESPEJO_

El sonido no tan lejano de una alarma le despertó de su profundo y reparador sueño, uno de esos que no había tenido en mucho tiempo y que a penas recordaba como se sentía. Durante los segundos que se encuentra en duermevela, esa limitada franja de tiempo en la que uno se encuentra despierto y dormido al mismo tiempo, se dedicó a maldecir internamente tanto al objeto como al que ha provocado semejante ruido. Al contrario que en los días anteriores el sonido se detuvo enseguida, tan rápido que por un instante dudó que hubiera sido real.

Entre gruñidos se removió en su cómoda y confortable cama colocándose bocabajo, negándose a despegar los párpados, luchando por volver a caer rendido y poder disfrutar de unas horas más de descanso. Después de varios meses tuvo una noche tranquila: sin pesadillas ni sueños extraños. Sin embargo, su mente cada vez se despejaba más, sabía que ya era imposible volver a dormir pero no quería apartarse de la calidez que desprendían sus sábanas. Maldito mocoso.

Escuchó desde su posición el murmullo que producían las gotas de agua al impactar contra la mampara y el suelo de la ducha. Abrió el ojo derecho de manera lenta y solo lo suficiente como para divisar la hora en su reloj digital. Las cinco y media de la mañana de un domingo. Genial. Simplemente genial. De todas formas tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al hospital, no quería levantarse de mal humor y ese le pareció un pensamiento bastante positivo.

Después de retorcerse y refregarse contra el colchón y utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, retiró por fin las sábanas de su cuerpo y se estiró destensando todos sus músculos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación dio la casualidad de que, al mismo tiempo, la puerta del baño también había sido abierta, dejando paso a un joven recién duchado, con una toalla al cuello y, lo más importante, en bóxers.

-Buenos días, sargento.- Como todos los días Eren le saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mocoso.- La contestación fue indiferente y desinteresada como siempre, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionó de la misma manera por lo que, en cuanto de su boca salió la última sílaba viró de la forma más natural posible, o al menos eso pensaba él, en dirección al salón. Ver el cuerpo semidesnudo y húmedo de Eren, y ese bóxer negro y ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación le había provocado estragos a su cuerpo. La sensación de asfixia se había instalado en su pecho y una oleada de excitación se había desplazado a una parte de su anatomía que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Era normal se dijo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin follar y el mocoso no estaba nada mal. Sacudió la cabeza.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno intentaba pensar en algo que alejara de su mente el moreno cuerpo de Eren. Una tarea en extremo difícil hay que añadir. Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató cuando el causante de sus dolores de cabeza entró por la puerta. Le provocó un pequeño sobresalto que el castaño no notó. Mejor, no estaba de humor para pelear por tonterías desde tan temprano.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- No es que le importara realmente pero necesitaba hablar de algo o tendría serios problemas para controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-¿Y tú?- Una mirada fulminante pareció suficiente aliciente para que el más joven entendiese que la culpa había sido suya.- Hoy empiezo a trabajar.- Después de esa corta pero efectiva conversación el silencio reinó en la estancia, aunque este no era un silencio incómodo. La escueta charla fue suficiente para que el hilo de pensamientos de Levi se desviara y dejase aparcado, por el momento, el tema de la ducha. En primer lugar tenía que hablar con Petra y agradecerle por haber conseguido que le dieran el trabajo al mocoso. Bueno… Petra le debía una, con eso estaban en paz, ¿no? No tenía porqué agradecerle entonces, por el contrario…

Auro era el actual dueño de ese bar en concreto en el que Eren quería trabajar y este, a su vez, era el mejor amigo, o novio (no tenía muy clara la relación de esos dos) de Petra. Tenía que darle las gracias a él al menos.

Aunque Petra le dijera que era muy amable por ayudar a Eren él creía que no era cierto. No lo había hecho por amabilidad, sino porque se sentía culpable por haber escuchado una conversación ajena y además haber contestado el móvil sin su permiso. Vale… Culpable no era la palabra: en deuda. Sí, eso sonaba mejor.

Además, seguro que el alquiler del piso debía pagarlo con el dinero que consiguiese, solo lo había hecho porque le beneficiaba a él mismo. Sí, solo eso, se dijo.

Volvía a ser domingo, había pasado una semana desde que la melodía del móvil de Eren inundó sus oídos. Había sido precavido, guardó todo lo que le pudiese poner en evidencia en su escritorio, bajo llave. Por si acaso. Aunque estaba casi convencido de que Eren no sabía quién era. Aun tenía sus dudas.

Escuchó la voz de Eren desde el pasillo gritando que si no salía ya llegaría tarde o algo por el estiló. Soltó un bufido, ni si quiera había recogido la mesa.

.

.

.

Salió del hospital a las nueve de la mañana, la chica de recepción se sorprendió bastante al verle ahí tan temprano. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, la misma opresión en el pecho, la misma sensación de impotencia, el embotamiento de sus sentidos, la ira. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones se repetía todas las semanas, nada cambiaba, sin importar el tiempo. Cada vez que atravesaba esa puerta su mente retrocedía a ese instante que torció su vida de la peor forma posible.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. A paso rápido, huyendo, dejando su pasado atrás y centrándose en el presente.

Eren.

Frenó en seco cuando la imagen del castaño se instaló en su mente, una sensación de alarma invadiendo su cuerpo. ¿Él era su presente? Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La tensión en su cuerpo y el nudo en su estómago desapareciendo como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí en un principio.

No había nada de malo en pensar que ese niño formara parte de su presente, hacerlo le hacía sentirse bien. Sus sonrisas, sus retos absurdos, su actitud infantil, su rostro avergonzado… Todo lo que tenía que ver con Eren le hacía abstraerse de la realidad, olvidando su lucha diaria contra la rutina, dando color a su apaga vida y haciendo de cada día algo nuevo.

Era curioso, se sentía como si le estuviese robando a Eren esa luz que desprendía. Poco a poco veía como las sombras iban ganando en la mirada del chico mientras que él, frente a su espejo, se veía revivir de forma lenta y progresiva. ¿Estarían cambiando las tornas?

Retomó el paso, la gente empezaba a mirarle raro, aunque no le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de él.

.

.

.

Se quedó plantado ante la puerta de la cafetería, pensando si había hecho bien en detenerse en vez de continuar el camino a su apartamento.

Y una mierda. Todos los domingos se pasaba a tomar un café, que ahora Eren trabajase ahí no tenía importancia. Entró de manera decidida, negándose a sí mismo que estaba empezando a sentir una desbordante ansiedad.

Se dirigió a la parte más alejada del local, una mesa pequeña para dos situada al lado de la ventana que, para su suerte, siempre estaba vacía.

Varias veces ha pensado que la única razón por la que Auro la mantiene en su establecimiento es porque sabe que es el único lugar que a él le gusta. Apartada del resto, solitaria. Nadie le molestaba y a sus oídos no llegaban las irritantes voces del resto de los clientes.

-¿Levi?- Parpadeó confuso al ser traído a la realidad de golpe, al levantar la vista se encontró con la incrédula mirada de Eren, vestido de camarero, con una libreta y un bolígrafo entre sus manos.

-No me mires así, mocoso. Frecuento este bar desde mucho antes de que tú empezases a trabajar aquí.- El más joven sacudió la cabeza dejando a un lado su perplejidad.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desea tomar?- Levi contuvo una sonrisa burlona, ahora resulta que el mocoso lo trataba de usted. No lo culpaba, era su trabajo, pero eso no lo hacía menos divertido. Ocultó su diversión tras su máscara de indiferencia y aburrimiento habitual, aunque sospechaba que Eren sabía lo que estaba pensando, su mueca de resignación y la manera en que fruncía sus cejas por el enfado lo demostraban.

-Un café solo, por favor.- Fue su escueta respuesta. Observó como el castaño garabateaba su pedido de forma rápida y volvía a levantar la mirada en su dirección.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Qué tal tu número de teléfono?- Lo reconocía, era el coqueteo más cutre que podía utilizar, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como el mocoso fingía no conocerle. Se escapó una pequeña risilla de satisfacción cuando se le subieron los colores al rostro. Que inocente.

-Enseguida le traigo su pedido.- Sin nada más que decir se fue a atender a otra mesa que acababa de ser ocupada. Su mesa no podía verse bien desde la barra, así que no le pareció raro que Auro, que se encontraba atendiendo la misma, sacase la mitad de su cuerpo por encima de la barra para mirar con curiosidad si se trataba de él. Acertando de lleno.

-¡Levi!- Salió por una puertecilla de madera que conectaba la barra y la parte de la cocina con el resto del bar para encaminarse a su mesa, sentándose en frente suya- Que alegría verte por aquí.- Su gesto fruncido parecía decir todo lo contrario.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?- Arqueó una ceja al ver las libertades que se tomaba su amigo siendo el dueño.- Y baja la voz, a nadie le importa nuestra conversación.

En realidad a Eren sí le importaba. Les miraba de reojo y con curiosidad mientras entregaba a los clientes lo que le pedían. No quería que Auro se fuese de la lengua respecta a la contratación del chico y que este se enterara.

-Perdona, perdona.- Contestó sin sentirlo realmente, pero bajando el volumen como le había pedido.- Y no te preocupes, no pasa nada porque me ausente unos minutos. Eren es un chico eficiente y aunque no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia aprende bastante rápido, y es muy extrovertido, y sabe tratar a los clientes y…

-Lo que sea.- Contestó cortante. No estaba ahí para escuchar a su amigo halagando y tirándole flores al mocoso.- Quería darte las gracias por contratarle, pero no le vayas a decir que yo he tenido algo que ver, ¿lo has entendido?- Auro se quedó perplejo, era la primera vez que le agradecía algo en todos los años de amistad que compartían. Aunque lo hubiese dicho en voz baja y rápidamente le había escuchado perfectamente.

-Aquí tiene su café.- La voz de Eren les distrajo a ambos.

-Gracias.- Contestó seco.

-Si necesita algo más llámeme.- Levi asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, su vista clavada en Auro como una muda advertencia. Después de que el mocoso se fuera Auro le miró con suspicacia.

-Y este chico que ha tenido la suerte exclusiva de acaparar toda tu atención es…

-Solo es mi compañero de piso.- Le dio un sorbo a su café y se sorprendió por su sabor. Adoraba el sabor amargo, el dulce le parecía demasiado empalagoso. Sin embargo, tras pasar el líquido fuerte y caliente se podía percibir un toque dulce que no estropeaba para nada el sabor. ¿Qué le habría echado el mocoso? Más tarde se lo preguntaría.

-Ya…- Contestó Auro sin creerle realmente. No añadió nada más y el otro no volvió a preguntar nada más al respecto.- Bueno, debería ir volviendo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.- Se levantó de la silla y antes de que Levi abriese la boca añadió.- Y descuida, no le diré nada.- Levi simplemente asintió y siguió degustando su café.

Cuando pidió la cuenta se sorprendió de la mirada altanera que Eren le estaba dedicando.- Aquí tiene.- En su voz se notó un ligero temblor, parecía estar nervioso. Al mirar el papelito que contenía el precio de su consumición observó que tenía un relieve peculiar. Al darle la vuelta se sorprendió al ver un número de teléfono ahí escrito.

Se quedó estático durante unos segundos y luego dejó salir una sonora carcajada. De esas que no soltaba nunca, o al menos no desde hace un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

Eren se encontraba tendido sobre el sofá, bocabajo y totalmente exhausto. Se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos y en su postura. Esa posición y la tranquilidad de su rostro, tan contrario a su carácter fuerte y lleno de energía, le hacían ver débil… No, esa no era la palabra, lo que de verdad recorría su mente al verle así era… "sumiso". Levi, sentado en el sillón de enfrente sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos innecesarios.

-Estoy agotado.- Susurró el mocoso por vigésima vez, arrastrando las palabras. Levi frunció el ceño, irritado.

-Me importa una mierda.- No tendría piedad con él, era domingo y no se podía escaquear.- Toca limpiar.- Ninguno de los dos mencionó el flirteo barato en el bar, pero Levi tomó nota para usarlo en contra de Eren en un futuro. Esperaba que fuese en un futuro cercano.

-Pero me duele todo.- No era más que un berrinche infantil y un puchero de perro apaleado y mojado por la lluvia que no engañaban a nadie y, sin embargo, el mayor se sintió débil por un instante.

-Está bien.- Contestó cortante, vio la cara de incredulidad de Eren y la satisfacción reflejada en sus ojos, esa que estaba a punto de eliminar con sus siguientes palabras.- Hoy limpiaré yo. A partir de la próxima semana limpiaremos los sábados, ese día no trabajas, ¿verdad?- El de ojos turquesa asintió con la cabeza, como un cachorro obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo.

Puede que fuera su felicidad momentánea por poder descansar o el agotamiento mental, pero a Eren no se le ocurrió preguntar como es que Levi sabía cuando era su día libre y el mayor agradeció que no se diese cuenta de su desliz. Aun así, él no había terminado de hablar.- Bien, la semana que viene limpiarás tú todo el apartamento como compensación.- Y la felicidad de Eren se apagó, volviendo al puchero malhumorado de antes.

-Vale.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

.

.

.

Llevaba ya unas dos horas limpiando y el mocoso había caído en un sueño profundo fulminado por el cansancio.

Empezó a sonar de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. Eren se levantó rápidamente a cogerlo. Parecía nervioso y tenso, quizás la llamada fuese de su hermana, o peor, de su madre.

Acababa de terminar con la limpieza cuando sonó el timbre, era raro. No esperaba visita. El mocoso no volvió al salón después de colgar, quizás estaba demasiado cansado y se quedó dormido. No le importaba. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una joven hermosa, de rasgos asiáticos. Pelo oscuro como el carbón, piel pálida y un cuerpo envidiable. Su semblante serio rivalizaba con el suyo propio.

Su gesto cambió cuando le reconoció. Porque él lo sabía, sus habilidades sociales no eran de lo mejor, pero la fama le había enseñado a reconocer quién escuchaba su música y quién no, a quién le gustaba su música, quién la detestaba, todo…

-¿Mikasa?- La voz de Eren a sus espaldas le dejó helado en su sitio. Es increíble como los problemas aparecen tan rápidos, inesperados. En el caso de Levi fue como una bofetada, de esas que te dan sin venir a cuento.

A Levi no le gustan las sorpresas.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, tenía pensado que fuese más largo pero quería subirlo cuanto antes.

¿Alguien me creerá si digo que tenía pensado subirlo a principios de octubre? ¿No? Es normal, soy un puto desastre y, por si fuera poco, todos los archivos de referencia que tengo de este fic junto con los capítulos no pude recuperarlos hasta hace un par de días.

Es una larga historia con la que no os voy a aburrir, siento la tardanza.

Si alguien se anima a dejarle un review a este desastre de autora se lo agradecería con creces :´(

Gracias por leer hasta el final. ¿Alguien intuye a quién va a ver Levi al hospital?

El próximo capítulo será mitad POV Eren y mitad POV Levi. Nos leemos~~


End file.
